The Lost Assassin
by AzarelleTheGamer
Summary: A Hydra agent is on a mission to enter the Avengers tower and assassinate Tony Stark while trying to steal the plans for Stark's suit. She is caught by Spider-Man and Quicksilver (who is alive btw). I know the summary isn't the best, it is my first fanfiction. No swearing or sexual content. Rated T for violence.
1. Breaking and Entering

**A/N I do not own the MCU universe or any of its characters, no matter how much I would like too...**

You know, for being the Avengers Tower, it's surprisingly easy to sneak into. I expected it to be difficult, maybe even impossible. But it's sooo easy that it's unbelievable. I literally cannot believe my luck as I sneak into the main floor where the Avengers hang out.

I am hiding behind a wall, and lean my head slightly so I can see what's in front of said wall. There are two teenage boys, although as their backs are turned to me, I can't see who exactly they are. I blink, and one of them is gone. I feel my hands get twisted and pulled behind my back, and someone hit the back of my knees, causing my knees to buckle and for me to fall down, although my hands are still being held.

"Who are you?" I hear the person who's holding me whisper in my ear. The other teenage boy turns toward us, shock and bewilderment on his face. Before I can identify him as one of the targets, though, I need to be able to move. I jerk my head back, and the person holding me yelps as I collide with his chin and lets go of me. I quickly turn and punch him in the nose and eye, and then turn to deal with the other boy.

He's not there. I start to turn around when I feel something wet and sticky stick to the back of my hand. It feels like web. I hear someone swear, and then flip out of the way just as another web is shot out, aiming for where my head just was. I turn and snarl, seeing Spider-Man standing there. So the other teenage boy was Peter Parker, and I have yet to identify who the one holding me back was.

Spider-Man continues to shoot web at me, but I dodge each and everyone of them, quickly making it to where he was standing. I go to punch him with my right arm, but he catches it and says "Too bad." I was prepared for that. My left arm punches him in the gut and I kick him in the ribs. I feel my legs being swept out from under me, and my arms being grabbed again. This time I half-turn and see Pietro Maxioff, AKA Quicksilver. That makes sense. He must have been really unprepared for me to fight back the first time.

Quicksilver quickly drags me to the wall, and Spider-Man webs me there. Now I'm stuck in a cocoon of webs on the wall. Panic quickly envelopes me, but I try to ignore it. This stuff is so sticky, I doubt I can reach one of my numerous knives inside my leather jacket.

The two boys stare at me.

"Who are you?" Quicksilver finally asks. I narrow my eyes and ignore him.

"Is she deaf?" I hear Spider-Man ask him. I ignore the questions, and instead try and focus on being able to reach my knife.

Quicksilver turns to Spider-Man. "Really? She doesn't respond and your first question is 'is she deaf'?" He asks. Spider-Man shrugs.

"I don't know. It could be possible, Hawkeye is deaf, so realistically, there's a good chance she's deaf," Spider-Man reasons. There's logic in that, I guess.

"Are you deaf?" Quicksilver asks me. I raise my eyebrows, still not verbally responding. He narrows his eyes. Quicksilver slowly walks forward, until he's about a foot away from me. "Are you deaf?" He repeats. In response, I spit in his face. Quicksilver frowns and wipes the spit off, and turns and runs back to Spider-Man, about six feet away from me.

"Never mind if she's deaf or not, who is she?" Asks Spider-Man.

"Finally a good question," Quicksilver says. "But before we figure that out, we need to figure out what to do with her."

"I say we call Mr. Stark."

"I say we put her in one of the containment things they have."

"But Mr. Stark said to call him if anything goes wrong, or anyone shows up," Spider-Man argues.

"Well, how about we put her in containment and then call Stark."

"The web fluid isn't going to dissolve for another hour, Quicksilver." Spider-Man says. "If we grab on to it, we're just going to stick to it. And you saw her fight. She has a good chance of getting away with just the two of us." I have to agree, Spider-Man's right. I could totally get away from them if they let me out of this stupid web fluid.

"Okay, so we call Stark. And after that, we have to figure out who she is." Quicksilver compromised. Spider-Man nodded and called Tony Stark.

Tony Stark is my target. If Stark was coming here, that gives me a better chance of reaching the Target and doing as I was instructed. Although no one told me he wasn't here.

"So, who are you? I'm Spider-Man, and this is Quicksilver." Spider-Man introduced them both. Quicksilver just stood there, arms crossed.

I ignore them as they continue to question me. It's not worth revealing what I know or don't know to them. I'm on a mission, and they don't need to know any more about me than they already know.

Half an hour and a lot of questions later, Stark shows up, along with Black Widow, Captain America, The Scarlet Witch, and Vision. Stark looks slightly panicked, but when he sees that Spider-Man's relatively kinda unharmed, he visibly relaxes.

"What's going on, Spidey?" Stark asks Spider-Man. I roll my eyes at Stark's nickname for Spider-Man.

"She broke into here," Spider-Man began, but Stark cut him off.

"How? The only one who's been able to break into here without blowing this place up was Widow." Stark intercedes. I raise my eyebrows, and my eyes flick to Black Widow.

"That means she's like me in some way." Widow responds. Scarlet Witch, who was hugging Quicksilver, turns to me and narrows her eyes.

"She got a hit on Quicksilver. Does that mean she has superspeed?" I couldn't help but notice how they were all using their made up names for each other.

"No, she doesn't," Quicksilver denies. He glares at me. "She just got a lucky hit, that's all."

"Wait, what do you mean 'like me'?" Stark asks Black Widow. Black Widow looks at me with pity.

"I think she's a Hydra agent." Black Widow confesses. "I mean, she got a hit on Quicksilver and Spider-Man. There's no way an average person could do it without extensive training. She also got in here, which only I could do until now."

"She doesn't look like a Hydra agent. I mean, look at her, she's wearing jean shorts and a plain, normal t-shirt with a cool leather jacket." Stark says, inspecting me. Before Black Widow could say anything, Stark speaks again. "I know what you're going to say, Widow, but she just doesn't look like a Hydra agent. You have that certain feeling about you, but she doesn't. She looks… innocent." Stark said. This is one of the few times I've seen him speak where he hasn't been obnoxious.

"Things aren't always as they seem, Tony." Captain America replies. Tony turns to him, smirking.

"Oh I know, Cap. You look like a perfectly fit guy who's no older than forty. But in reality, you're a old man who barely even knows how to operate a cellphone."

"Enough, you two. We have pressing matters to attend to. How long will the web fluid last?" Black Widow asks, turning to Spider-Man, who had been silent until now.

"Fifteen minutes." He replies. Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver walk over to Vision, whispering something.

"I think we should contain her," Vision says in his robotic voice. Everyone looks at the twins, but they shrug.

"The robot's not wrong. But we have to wait for the web fluid to run out, and then there's the matter of transporting her." Captain America speaks up. I inwardly nod, applauding someone for actually thinking about what to do with me and not who I am. That can be dealt with later. Seriously, for being the Avengers you'd think they would have some sense of initiative? But no, instead they try and guess whether or not I'm a Hydra agent based off of my clothes. That's a great thing to do when I could possibly get out of this web fluid at any moment. These people are professionals? The only two that are professional are Captain America and Black Widow. This whole time she's been silently puzzling over who I am, what they're going to do with me, and why I'm here. I can see it in her face.

"She almost took both of us out, she's dangerous," Spider-Man assesses. He's not wrong.

"For the last time, I was caught off guard," Quicksilver complains. Spider-Man stares at him.

"If you were caught off guard, so was I," Spider-Man says. I frown. I did catch Quicksilver off guard, and I caught Spider-Man off guard.

"Stop arguing and just figure out what you're going to do with me, this web stuff is really hot. And for the record, I caught you both off guard." I say, my voice hoarse from days from not using it. Everyone stares at me, and I smirk. "Oh yeah, I can talk." I say, at the exact same time Spider-Man squeaks out "she can talk?!"

"Who are you?" Black Widow asks me. The amount of times I've been asked this is getting annoying.

"No one." I respond immediately, flinching back. That's what I've been programmed to think: I'm no one, and I'll never be anyone. My only purpose is to do what Hydra says. If I ever say it with hesitation or disbelief, I get hit.

Black Widow inspects me, eyes wary. "She's Hydra."

"Who are you?" Stark asks again.

"No one." I repeat. Stark narrows his eyes, and I flinch back again, hating myself for this weakness.

"No one is a no one." Spider-Man says. I shake my head, the only part of my body I can move.

"You're wrong, Spidey-Boy. I'm a no one." I say, looking down. Spider-Man clenches his fist.

"Hydra did this to her?" He asks, clearly angry. Black Widow nods.

"They do this to all of their test subjects," Black Widow begins, looking out the window. "Take them from a young age, teach them that they're 'no one', tell them they're only purpose in life is to do what Hydra says. She must have been in Facility Two, the roughest facility out there. I know, the name isn't very good, or sound very evil. But the worst of the worst come from there.

"And, also, before anyone speaks, another thing comes out of Facility Two. Agents with superpowers. They didn't let her out of there if she didn't have some control over her powers and wasn't completely brainwashed. Which means," Black Widow says, leaning toward me, staring into my eyes, "that she has powers that she's hiding. That she deliberately did not use. Although, knowing Hydra, not to be in this position. If they wanted her to be in this position, they'd have her use her powers. No no, she's using them as a last resort. So we don't know what they are and how to prepare for them. She's a smart kid, I'll give you that."

"Um, guys? The web fluid only has two minutes before it dissolves completely." Spider-Man says, looking around nervously. Dang it. I can feel the web slowly dissolving and was hoping that they'd all be too caught up in Black Widow's sad monologue to notice.

"Why couldn't you just ignore that fact?" I demand. "I just want to get out of here!"

"No can do, kid." Stark responds. "You got in here once, what's to say you won't get in here again and slit our throats in our sleep? No thanks, I have enough people trying to slit my throat while I sleep, I don't want to add another person to that list." No wonder he has people trying to kill him, this guy's a jerk.

"Guys! The web fluid is dissolving in a minute. We need to decide what to do!" Spider-Man says frantically.

"Okay, here's what's going to happen. As soon as the web dissolves, Quicksilver, you grab her. Spider-Man, you web her hands and feet together and we'll all escort her to the containment area. Ready?" Captain America asks, and everyone nods.

"You do know I heard all of that, right? You guys are really bad at planning when the person you're trying to imprison is right here." I say drily. Captain America frowns in my direction.

"See! You acknowledged you were a person!" Spider-Man cries as the last few seconds tick by.

"I'm a human, but I'm still a nobody." I say. Spider-Man shakes his head.

Five. Four. Three. Two. One. I'm out. I feel Quicksilver grab my arms and have to resist the urge to fight back. He holds my arms behind me as Spider-Man carefully webs them together. They do the same for my feet.

"How am I supposed to walk?" I demand. Spider-Man shrugs.

"Hop. Like a bunny." Quicksilver suggests. I glare at him.

"Okay, let's get moving," Captain America says. They configure a line, which consists of Stark and Captain America in the front, me, Quicksilver, and Spider-Man in the middle, and Scarlet Witch and Black Widow in the back. Putting the two people who had the easiest chance of beating me in the back was a smart move. For once, they actually did something right, unlike deciding what they were going to do with me a minute before the web dissolved. I'm still bitter about that, although that's not saying anything considering that was like five minutes ago.

Mentally keeping track of where we are, I realize we're about halfway to the containment areas. And we're in a long hallway, which is the perfect spot to attack.

I 'stumble' as I'm hopping along, crashing into Spider-Man. He's unprepared and falls, and I shove him down and jump on his back. Quicksilver has limited area to move, and Scarlet Witch can't shoot anything at me as she might hit one of her teammates. Stark has no powers, so I jump over to him, jump again, and loop my arms around his neck.

"Step any closer and I'll kill him," I threaten. Everyone stares at me in horror, worry for their teammate evident.

"Look, just let him go-" Captain America starts to say. I shake my head, smirking.

"You are in no position to make demands, Captain. I suggest you stop talking," I say, tightening my hold on Stark, making sure he could still breathe easily, but still threatening his safety.

"I vote for hearing the girl out," Stark suggests, and as Captain America nods, I loosen my grip on Stark a little.

"All Hydra wants is a few files. Files on how to make the Iron-Man suit, and I'll be out, and your good friend here can live." I try and negotiate.

"I wouldn't call us friends," Stark intercede. I tighten my hold again.

"Shut up," I growl. Stark nods, and I loosen my hold. Again. This man is getting annoying. "I want all your input. Is it a yes files, a no files?" I wonder, just wanting the files so I get can get out of here and back home. It's not a nice home, but it's home.

"Yes," Captain America says.

"No," Stark says at the same time. I sigh. This is going to be harder than I originally thought.

Captain America whispers something in Spider-Man's and Quicksilver's ears. They nod and quickly leave. Quicksilver is literally gone in a second. Scarlet Witch and Black Widow have stayed silent this whole time.

"Where are they going?" I demand, panic rising. If I mess up on this mission, Hydra's going to have my head… Literally, probably. Either my head or what's left of my sanity. They might literally torture me to madness.

"Calm down. They're simply going to get the files." Captain America informs me, his eyes never leaving my arms, which are wrapped around Stark's throat.

"Good. Now, as I retreat, I'm going to bring him with me. I'll leave him outside Avengers Tower." I say. That's true- but I neglected the part where I slit his throat.

Using my right hand, I fish a knife out of my sleeve that I hadn't been able to reach before. Using my left hand, I cut the web on my hands, and holding the knife up to Stark's throat, I grab another one out of my leather jacket and cut the web on my feet, my knife never leaving Stark's throat.

"You guys need to up your game. You didn't even check me for knives." I say, putting one of them back. Captain America's face is stony, and Black Widow and Scarlet Witch are glaring daggers at me. Ironic, I suppose.

The ceiling drops out from above me, and the knife is removed from my hand in an instant. I feel a needle stab my arm, and everything goes black. I vaguely feel my head hit the floor.

**A/N Hey! So... Um... Here's the first chapter of my new Avengers fanfiction! It was so much fun to write and I hope you all like it. I already have the next three chapters written out, and I'm thinking I'm just going to publish them right away. I probably will. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you think! Feedback will be appreciated! **

**Quick question: I have a name picked out for the main character, and I don't know if I like it that much... Suggestions for her name will be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!**

**-Elle**


	2. Natalia Ava-Lee Wright

**A/N I sadly don't own the MCU universe. So last chapter was in the main character's POV but this chapter will be third person, to explain some things.**

**Thanks for all the support so far guys! Three people have favorited this story (I don't know the tense for that) and four people have followed this story. Thank you all so much for reading!**

"I don't like her one bit," Steve Rogers, AKA Captain America, says as soon as they get the Hydra agent into a containment. She's still sleeping, having been given a form of anesthesia that works right away.

"You have to understand," Natasha Romanoff, or Black Widow, starts. "She's been trained to do this. Brainwashed, even. She doesn't know how not do it, and it's not her fault.

"And the way she's brainwashed isn't a normal brainwash. It's telling her she's nothing and to listen to Hydra, as Hydra is the only one who will take care of her 'useless' self. It's ridiculous. She's tortured physically and emotionally when she doesn't do what they say. She doesn't know what she's doing wrong. All she's ever been taught, since she was young, was to do what Hydra asks and there'll be no consequences.

"If you were tortured senseless when you did something Hydra didn't want you to do, you'd be doing exactly was she is doing. Which is, doing what Hydra wants her to do."

"So, in shorter words and sentences, she's brainwashed and doesn't know what she's doing," Tony Stark says, and Natasha fixes him with a look.

"Yes, Tony, in shorter words and sentences, that's what I'm explaining."

"So she's like Finn in _Star Wars: The Force Awakens_?" Peter Parker pipes up. Natasha sighs, and Tony chuckles.

"Yes, like Finn in _Star Wars: The Force Awakens_, but she's not a clo- or is she? She might possibly actually be a clone," Tony thought out loud. "I mean, with all the tech Hydra has, it's a possibility."

"We need to figure out a lot about her," Steve comments. "The beginning of which is who the heck she is."

"Language, Cap," Stark said, snickering. Steve shook his head.

"I told you I was never going to live that down," He muttered, to Tony's great amusement.

"_Anyways_," Wanda intervened. "We should have Vision hack into Hydra's files and see if there's anything on the Hydra agent."

"Not agent," Pietro corrects, "more like victim. She doesn't know what she's doing is wrong, Wanda. We've been in her shoes."

Wanda smiled bitterly. "You're right, Pietro. She's not a agent; she's simply a victim."

"I don't care _what_ she is, we need to figure out _who_ she is," Steve reminded them.

"And, also, I need to get home before Aunt May grounds me. See you later guys," Peter says, leaving the room after one last glance at Hydra agent. Or victim, depending on how you look at it.

After Peter left, they all went to the living room, after Pietro checked behind the wall the Hydra Agent was hiding behind.

"You know, we really need a nickname for her. I'm tired of just calling her 'the Hydra agent', it lacks something… I don't know, catchiness maybe," Tony admits once they all are sitting on the couch. "Also, FRIDAY, hack into the Hydra system and look for files of a female agent from Facility Two," Tony orders idly.

"I thought you were going to do it?" Steve inquires, after FRIDAY said 'yes sir'. Tony yawned.

"Can't be bothered with it, I'm tired. It comes with having a thirteen-year-old holding a knife to your throat," Tony snarks. Everyone looks at him in surprise.

"What makes you guess she's thirteen?" Pietro questions, quickly zipping to the kitchen to get some pop-tarts and zipping right back.

"Don't get any crumbs on my couch," Tony warns as Pietro devoured the pop-tarts. Pietro smirks but still is extra careful to not get any crumbs on the couch. He didn't want to be yelled at again.

"Tony's almost right. She looked like a twelve, maybe eleven year old," Wanda argues, while Tony shakes his head.

"Oh, Little Red Riding Hood. So close, but so far. She's obviously thirteen, maybe even fourteen," Tony disagrees, and Wanda shakes her head.

"I'm sorry to say this, Wanda, but I have to agree with Tony on this one." Natasha says regretfully.

"Ha!" Tony cries. "You agreed with me!"

"I take it back," Natasha immediately says.

"Nope! To take backs! Everyyyooone heard it! Natasha agreed with me, Natasha agreed with me," Tony chants, a grin splitting his face. Natasha rolls her eyes, and everyone else just shakes their heads. Personally, Steve is slightly amused and annoyed by Tony's anitics, but he just leaves it be.

"Well, we need to know right away when you- I mean, FRIDAY, discovers who she is," Steve speaks up, before Natasha and Tony can get in an argument

"You know Cap, it's not going to be a complete science. FRIDAY's just going to find some files and then we have to sift through them to find the girl's," Tony says, then sighs. He was getting tired of having to call her 'the girl' or 'Hydra agent'. He needed a nickname for her. "Guys, I'm telling you, we need a nickname. I'm thinking something like… Shadow? Or Dagger? Knife? I personally like Shadow," Tony announces.

Pietro nods, he agrees that the girl needs a nickname. "I also like Shadow," He seconds.

Natasha frowns. They have more pressing matters than what to call the girl. She was right, none of them were professional.

"We have more important things to think of other than what to call her. What are we going to do with her?" Natasha inquires, and no one says anything. "We can't just keep her in the containment area forever. We have to do something."

"Like what? Let her out, so she can kill us all in our sleep?" Tony snaps. Natasha frowns at him. She was thinking something a little bit different…

"No. But maybe we can do to her as Clint did for Nat. Turn her to our side," Steve speaks up. "This 'Shadow' is still young. She doesn't know what she's doing. She's like Bucky, or Natasha."

"All in favor of trying to turn her to our side?" Natasha murmurs. Steve, Natasha, Pietro, Wanda, and Vision all raise their hands.

"Sorry Tony, but majority rules," Pietro chimes, as Tony grimances. He doesn't like this idea at all.

"You didn't get all of the Avengers," Tony points out, hoping that the other Avengers will say no.

"Clint will say yes," Natasha says immediately, knowing her partner well enough to know what he'd say.

"Bucky's in." Is all Steve remarks. Bucky knows what it's like to be in her shoes.

"Even if Peter, Sam, Rhodey, and Thor were out, majority still rules, Tony." Wanda speaks. Tony sighs and stands up.

"I found three hundred eighty-one files. Would you like me to print them?" FRIDAY's voice calmly asks. Tony rubs his face. This is going to be a long night.

Two hours later, the Avengers are still looking through the files. Pietro had looked through the most files so far, because of his superspeed.

"I found her!" Pietro cheers, holding up a file. "Natalia Ava-Lee Wright, thirteen years old, powers: unknown." He read from the file.

"Nat and I were right! She is thirteen! Let me see the file, kid," Tony orders, grabbing the file. He inspects it for a moment, glad that they found the file. "She's been in Hydra custody for her whole life. One of the scientists was actually her dad, the mom is unknown. For her powers, it says 'pending'. Does that mean they don't know her powers and still sent her out on the mission?"

"It means one of two things- either she's trusted to do whatever they say, or they are getting desperate. Check the section where it says 'previous missions'." Natasha orders, hoping that this was Natalia's first mission. If so, it might be easier to convince her to join the Avengers, or at least the good side.

"Says here that she's been on quite a few missions… It doesn't say which exact mission, but it does say the country. One in Wakanda, one in Russia, one in the UK, one in Canada, one in Mexico, two in the US, one in Italy, one in Germany, and one in Brazil. All of them say 'completed'." Tony informs Natasha, all sense of humor gone. Natasha's face is grim. "She's been on a lot of missions, she's done a lot of things for Hydra."

"Any other information on her?" Wanda asks after Natasha doesn't reply.

"Just basic height, weight, ec cetera," Tony says, scanning over the files. He whistled lowly. "She's a genius, literally. Her IQ is high, especially for the lack of education she has to have had."

"What is it?" Steve asks, as he and Pietro put all of the other Hydra files in boxes.

"One hundred and fifty-seven." Tony answers, to everyone else's shock.

"Tony, with some proper training, she might end up being smarter than you." Pietro points out, but Tony vigorously shakes his head.

"Flash, you're completely wrong about that. Smarter than the rest of you, yes, but smarter than me? Impossible." Tony replies, and everyone rolls their eyes.

"What knowledge could she possibly know now?" Steve questions, as Wanda and Pietro look at each other.

"Extensive medical knowledge, to know where to strike to make it lethal or not lethal, and to treat themselves when they can. Basic reading and writing, for reports, math, to help with the medical knowledge and to be able to count the amount of threats and things like that. Also, some architecture, for when she breaks into places. Odd and end things learned on missions, and extensive knowledge of weapons. Also, whatever she can gleam from her powers." Wanda answers, and everyone looks surprised on the shear number of things the girl knows.

"Also, basic food knowledge on what's poisonous and nonpoisonous. Knowledge on poison, and sleight of hand, although that's a skill not knowledge. Also should know how to hack into different systems and knowledge on mechanics and things like that. She also should know about geography and politics of different regions. So yeah, despite not having a basic education this girl's smart. Just imagine what she could do with a basic education." Pietro says grimly.

**A/N I hope this told you a little bit more about the story, I'm sorry if it was just really boring. Next chapter will be a little bit better (angst and stuff), but the fourth chapter will be great. There will be sooooo much action.**

**Also, I know her name is Natalia (which is close to Natasha) but what I didn't say was that she's like Natasha's replacement.**

**I have a publishing schedule (kinda.) So I finished chapter five, and published chapter two. So every time I finish a chapter, I'll publish one three chapters before it. So that way, if I'm having a writers block, I can just publish one of my extra chapters.**

**Also, thank you again for reading!**

**-Elle**


	3. Confused and Contained

**A/N from now on, (unless I say otherwise,) the fic should be in Natalia's POV. Have fun reading! Also, please tell me what you think, feedback is always great. Also, sorry last chapter was so short, I'll try to make them longer now.**

I glare out the one-sided mirror. I could not see through, but I'm guessing someone's watching me.

"I need to get out of here," I mutter to myself. It's not like Hydra's coming to get me; they could care less about what happens to me. And do you know why? Because I'm worthless, a no one. And I'm not useless to Hydra if I'm stuck in this stupid cage.

But there's no way out. None. Nada. Absolutely nothing.

"Come on, Experiment Two, think of something," I talk to myself, but I can't figure a way out. This cage is all white, with no way out. If there was, I would have figured it out by now.

No one's coming to get me. The realization hits me. I knew it, I knew it, but deep down, I hoped there was someone coming. Someone from home. But why would they do that? I'm no one. No body. I'm going to be left here to rot.

Not just rot, but rot being bored. I cannot think of a worse way to go. Stuck in a cage, bored out of my mind for the rest of my life. That would suck. Infinitely.

Seconds tick by. Minutes pass. Hours slowly crawl by. At least, I think it's hour. My time gauge isn't as good as it should be. But my inward clock, despite being slightly broken, still tells me I have been in here for at least twenty-four hours, and I refuse to fall asleep.

"_Never fall asleep in enemy territory," Scientist Wright informs me and the other Hydra students. "If you are captured, don't fall asleep, you leave yourself in a position of weakness."_

I blink, dragging myself out of my memories.

My eyelids feel heavy, but I ignore them. I can't fall asleep. It's a weakness. I turn and grab the bed and flip it, trying to eliminate the temptation. It doesn't work. I just want to lay down, close my eyes for a few seconds…

No. Stop. I can not fall asleep. It's only been twenty-four hours. I can last at least forty-eight. Why am I so tired? The anesthesia wore out a few hours ago, I just was sleeping. I do not need to sleep now. Why is this happening? It's probably because the last few days I have got little to no sleep.

The door to my containment enters, and I whirl around.

Black Widow and Scarlet Witch walk through, Scarlet Witch carrying a platter of food. Of course they brought the two people that can beat me. I sigh.

Scarlet Witch set the plate down and looks at me, her gaze filled with compassion. Right. She's Wanda Romanoff. She knows what it's like to be in my shoes. Black Widow is evaluating me, and I stare right back.

"Well, what do you want?" I ask finally, after a few minutes of silence.

"Join us," Scarlet Witch says, her voice tight. "Please."

"Why would I join you?" I simply ask. They're the bad guys, Hydra's the good guys.

"Hydra's using you," Black Widow says simply. Ha! Like I didn't know that? Hydra's using everyone.

"Really? How about you tell me something I don't know?" I ask sarcastically. Black Widow sets her mouth stubbornly. "And the first thing you do is say 'join us'? You're supposed to wait, get me to trust you, and then reveal your ulterior motive slowly. You guys are bad at this."

"We don't do things like Hydra," Scarlet Witch says, spitting out the last word. "We've come to tell you what we want. For you to leave Hydra and join the Avengers."

"What's in it for me?" I ask. "I get out of this containment area? It's not like you're going to trust me for awhile, anyways." I say bitterly. "No one ever does."

It's not like I don't want to join the Avengers. A small, bitter part of me wants to, and that same part frightens me. Think of what Hydra's done for me!

_What Hydra's done for me? Hydra's done nothing for me! All they've done is torture me! _That little voice speaks up.

_Shut up!_ I tell it.

"Look, we'll let you think about it. We'll see you later. Eat up," Black Widow says, motioning to the platter of food.

After the leave, I sigh and straighten the bed. Making what little I have messy won't help anything.

I sniff the food, and narrow my eyes at it, suspicious. I can't really tell if it's poisoned or not.

Well, on the bright side, if it's poisoned, the Avengers won't be able to torture me to get my knowledge.

"_Bon appetit_," I tell myself, then dig in. It's simple, just a cup of water and some oatmeal. Despite that, I dig in, hungry.

After I eat, I slowly feel my energy replenishing.

"I still don't have anything to do. I mean, I could argue with myself as I drift slowly into madness, but what fun would that be? I always win." I mutter. I'm not wrong.

_The only reason that you're slowly descending into madness is that Hydra tortured you and then turned you into a weapon. _The little voice in my head snarks.

_Shut up!_ I tell it again.

_It seems the only response you have is 'shut up'; when are you going to argue a valid point?_ The little, idiotic voice in my head fights back.

"So you really want to argue, huh?" I ask out loud. "Well think of this- Hydra clothed me, fed me, and gave me extensive knowledge on different things. I wasn't turned into a slave like most kids my age."

_Poor, naive, Experiment Two. You _are _a slave, only to Hydra. You do whatever they say mindlessly, fearing of disobeying them and getting hurt. Killed, even. Does it sound like Hydra is very benevolent? _

"No," I whisper. But my resolve is still strong. "They're the only family I've ever had! Literally, my dad is there!"

_You call him your 'Father' but all he's ever done is hurt you. He hurt you more than anyone else! The only people who have ever been kind to you are the Avengers. And you can't even realize that!_

"But the Avengers are the bad guys."

_How are the Avengers the bad guys? Hydra's the one who has you literally go and kill people. Hydra's the one who experiments on people. Live people. The Avengers at least try to help people. Hydra always is hurting people, all they want and ever have wanted is power._

"The Avengers hurt people!"  
_While trying to help them._

"It doesn't mean they don't hurt them!"

_Hydra hurts people without guilt, and they're only purpose is for power. The Avengers hurt people with guilt, and they do it to help people. When they do hurt people, it's on accident, and always with the intent of helping people. No matter what they may seem, the Avengers are simply humans. They make mistakes._

"Thor's not human."

_Now you're just being petty._

"I am not!"

_You are slowly going crazy. You do realize you've been arguing with yourself and _losing_, right? It's all Hydra's fault!_

"I'm not losing if I'm arguing with myself. I'm still winning because I'm losing."

_You need sleep._

"I did sleep!"

The little voice stops talking. I groan, lay on the ground, and cover my eyes with my right arm.

"What am I going to do?" I whisper, confused. Do I stick with Hydra, the one who's clothed me and fed me, or do I stick with the Avengers, the ones who haven't tortured me to almost madness?

_I say the Avengers._ My little voice pipes up, but then lapse back into silence.

~A few days later~

"I. Am. Going. To. Die. Of. Boredom." I complain, as I do pushups while still in my cell. Containment area, whatever you want to call it. As Shakespeare once said, 'A rose by any other name is still a rose.' Or at least I think that's how it goes. I don't know, or care.

But I do know that The Drifters have a song called 'A Rose by any Other Name Would Still Smell as Sweet.'

The containment door opens, and I sit up and lean against my bed. Black Widow and Scarlet Witch come in.

"Hello," I say casually, pretending like I wasn't working out literally seconds before.

"We have a mission for you," Widow begins. I inwardly freak out with excitement, but outwardly keep my composure. Because I'm cool like that.

"What is it?" I ask, unable to keep the curiosity out of my voice.

"Go back to Hydra." Is all she says. I narrow my eyes, suspicious. I thought they wanted to keep me. Not that I want to stay with them and be an Avenger or anything. I want to go back to Hydra. Or at least that's what I keep on telling myself.

"Why?" I ask, curious. Why do they want me to leave all the sudden?

Black Widow shrugs. "Top secret," is all she says. I sit back and cross my arms.

"You can't let me on a mission without giving me an objective," I argue, and she smiles faintly.

"Just go back to Hydra, please. We don't want to have to keep you here against your will. We're the good guys."

"Okay," I say, and follow them out of the containment area, unable to believe that this happening. Something seems fishy, but I just want to get home. I mean, the last few days I've been trying to get them to think that I was on their side. Maybe it had worked?

I doubt it, but I will take whatever opportunity to get out of here.

**A/N**

**Hello all! So, another short chapter (all of my chapters will probably be this length, sadly), I tried to make it longer but I really couldn't with what's happening with the next chapter. What is happening, you might ask? Well, you'll have to wait and see! ;)**

**Seriously though, please review. Whether it is nice or not so nice, I really appreciate feedback so I can realize what I am doing wrong and fix it. See you next chapter! Thanks for reading! :)**

**I do have a Pinterest board for this story, called 'The Lost Assassin Story Board' and it should be under my Pinterest account, AzarelleTheGamer (my username is ElleTheLowkeyGamer). Check it out! It's really cool.**

**Another thing, (sorry, this A/N is taking forever,) if you see the name 'Harper' I really mean Natalia. (Harper was her original name, I changed it to Natalia.)**

**-Elle**


	4. Home, Cruel Home

**A/N Here's the chapter! I really like it, it was very fun to write. There's a lot of action, so it will be more exciting than the previous chapters.**

Two days later and I'm finally at the Hydra base nearest to Avengers tower.

I will not disclose on it's exact location, as that would be risking its security.

Normally, this trip would not take as long as it is, but I have to make sure I'm not being followed, which is difficult. Especially in the city, when there's so many people.

I break into a grin as I reach a cluster of old, abandoned warehouses.

"I'm home," I whisper, and enter the nearest one by putting my hand on one of the sensors. The doors open, and I slip inside.

As soon as I enter, all activity stops.

"Experiment Two!" I hear Dr. Wright cry out excitedly. I knew he would be here, but that knowledge didn't keep me from being surprised to hear my dad be so excited to see me. He walks over, and sees my hands are empty. His face momentarily falls but then breaks right back into a grin. "The papers are in your backpack, yes?" I look away. I don't have any papers. I didn't kill Stark. I failed my mission. But I'm home, at least there's that.

"No, I didn't get the papers. They caught me, but I got out," I say, and take a step back when I see the rage take over his face.

"What do you mean you didn't get the papers? Did you at least assassinate Stark?" He asks, fury radiating from him. I bite my lip and shake my head.

Dr. Wright, my own _dad_, reaches out and grabs my throat, throwing me against the nearest wall.

He advances on me, and I try to make myself as small as possible.

"No," I gasp as he grabs me and slams be against the wall again.

"You had one job! All you had to do is get the papers! You failed!" He roars, and I flinch, trying to escape his grip. I don't know what will happen next. I've never seen him so angry.

"Please," I rasp as he throws me against the ground. I automatically curl in on myself, protecting my head and major organs.

Dr. Wright grabs his cane and starts hitting me across the back or arms with it, and I have to bite my lip as hard as I can to keep from screaming.

I am distantly aware of Hydra agents surrounding us, watching, cheering when Dr. Wright gets a good hit in.

He finally stops, and I'm sure my whole body will be bruised for weeks.

"Get up, you filthy, unuseful experiment," he growls out, and I get up immediately, my head spinning. My back hurts so much, as do my arms. It feels like I just got ran over by a truck.

He reaches behind him, and a scientist hands him something. I shriek when I see what it is, and try and back up, but my back hits the wall. I wince.

"No! Dr. Wright- Dad! Please! Don't do it- don't- don't- please-" I sob out, trying to look for a way out, but everywhere is blocked by scientists. I scream as I hear him turn it on.

"This will show you not to fail me," Dr. Wright cackles, and I double over in pain while I'm sobbing, knowing what he's about to do to me. I clench my eyes shut, not wanting to see.

"Put the electric stick down," a cool and commanding voice comes from behind Dr. Wright. It doesn't take me long to realize it's Black Widow. I open my eyes, to see the her, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, and Falcon.

Dr. Wright turns to them, and I can hear the sneer in his voice as he says "Or what?"

"Or I'll put this arrow through your head," Hawkeye calls, from one of the rafters. I'm not exaggerating when I say literally everyone turns to look in surprise, except for the Avengers that are here.

Dr. Wright slowly sets the 'electric stick' down, and I continue to just stand here, not knowing what to do.

"Don't try to call for help," Scarlet Witch says, seeing one of the scientists inching toward an emergency button. "The rest of the Avengers are in the other Warehouses, so no one will be able to help."

"You'll never win!" One of them calls out. Widow fixes whoever it was with a glare.

"We don't have to- you already lost," she says, and I can't help but grin. That was an amazing line.

"Stay away from Experiment Two," Dr. Wright orders the assembled Avengers (see what I did there?). "She's the last of her kind, and she's ours."

"That's where you're wrong," I bite out, trying to stand up straight. "I'm no one's. I'm my own person."

Dr. Wright laughs viciously, and I flinch at the sound.

"You're wrong, Experiment Two. You're no one, remember? You'll pay for that comment later." He says, a malicious look in his eyes.

"Let's cut the crud and fight already," Falcon says, and the Avengers and scientists start to fight.

I can do nothing but stand here, for fear of getting hurt more than I already am. I hate myself for this weakness, I'm an assassin, I should be stronger than this, tougher than this.

Quicksilver makes his way over to me, after taking out ten scientists.

"For being a bunch of old people they sure can fight," Quicksilver jokes, and I inwardly laugh. Outwardly, I try to smile, but I'm in too much pain to. "Why didn't you fight back?" He questions, as he scans the crowd of scientists, and relaxes once he realizes no one's focusing on us.

"Why would I fight back?" I question. "He's my dad."

"Just because he's your dad doesn't mean he's not a horrible human being."

"Every time I fight back they find a way to hurt me," I confess, staring at anywhere but him.

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like to be in your shoes," he says. He waves before he runs off to help fight, leaving me alone.

I feel someone hit be from behind. I jerk forward, and hit my head on the cement below.

I try to stay conscious as the edges of my vision goes black. I can't pass out now, when someone's attacking me.

I turn to face my attacker, picking myself up off the floor.

It's Dr. Wright. Of course it is. Who else would it be, other than my hateful father?

I stumble back as my vision tinges black. No passing out, self. You got this.

Dr. Wright takes his cane and holds it like a staff in front of him, and I look around, trying to find help. Unfortunately, all of the people who might help me are otherwise occupied, fighting evil scientists.

So I am facing Dr. Wright alone, without any weapons.

Well, I do have my powers. But those are unpredictable and could kill us all.  
Dr. Wright advances on me, and once again I stumble back, losing my footing and falling backwards. I scramble back, into a wall, and stand up, leaning against said wall for support.

"Leave me alone," I gasp, my voice shaking. Dr. Wright simply smiles and laughs cruely as he slowly walks forward.

He swings the cane at me, hitting me in the ribs. I scream as I hear something crunch.

The fragile control I have over my powers breaks, and all heck breaks loose. All I see before my head cracks against the floor is a flash of lightning.

**A/N Oooooh! Things are heating up now! This is the last chapter of what I wrote before I published the fanfiction. Well, I am going to be starting to write the next chapter, but I doubt I'll finish it before I publish this fanfiction.**

**I've published two chapters a day so far, wow, I'm on a role. Although I think the flow of new chapter will slow down as I progress the story.**

**Another random question, but do you ship Spider-Man and Natalia? Because I kinda not really actually really kind of ish ship them. Let me know what you think.**

**And yes, I just used 'ish' as its own independent word. I'm a writer, if you can't tell XD**

**-Elle**


	5. Forget and Forgive

**A/N I do not own the MCU or characters which are kinda part of the universe. I will skip over the part where I mope about how I don't own anything and get right toward the chapter. Also, this first part will be in third person, so a little disclosure on that.**

"She'll probably have amnesia. That kind of head injury doesn't go without some sort of mental injury," a female doctor, Dr. Cho, informs a tired and weary team of Avengers.

"Well, can't you fix it?" Pietro demands, but not rudely. He just wants to make sure the girl is going to be okay; he knows what it's like to be in her shoes.

The doctor shoots him a look. He's been pelting her with annoying questions this entire time, and she is getting very irritated with him. She finds his basic lack of medical knowledge and politeness disturbing.

"There is no way to help 'fix' amnesia. Her memories might come back with time," Dr. Cho responds calmly. Pietro's eyes widen at the word might.

"Might? What do you mean 'might'?" He asks, his voice an octave higher than what it usually is. Although, if she doesn't remember, things might turn out better for her. You know, traumatic experience and everything like that.

"Her brain might automatically block out the memories as a defense mechanism. The brain tries to repress painful and traumatic memories," Bruce spoke up, and Dr. Cho shot him an approving glance.

"Well said, Dr. Banner," she compliments. Bruce looks down.

"So you're saying she might never get her memories back?" Steve asks, and Dr. Cho nods.

~Like five minutes later, but in Natalia's POV~

I feel myself slip into consciousness. Panic fills me as I open my eyes and see I'm in a hospital.

Why am I panicking? I don't remember anything that should make me panic.

Actually, I don't remember anything.

I can't remember anything. Nothing. This is starting to freak me out. I should remember something, shouldn't I?

Panic continues to engulf me as I see I'm strapped down to a hospital bed.

Why am I strapped down?

Why am I even in a hospital?

What is happening to me?

I distantly hear my heart monitor thing start to speed up as I continue to panic.

Two people walk in the room, a tall red headed woman and a taller blond guy. They both look familiar.

"Who are you?" I ask, my voice hoarse from not speaking. Why wasn't I speaking?

Oh, my ribs hurt. Ow. Don't talk again. Or breathe. Just sit here and do nothing.

"You don't remember us?" The tall blond guy asks, almost looking like he knew what my answer would be.

"If I remembered I wouldn't be asking," I snap, and wince as I breathe in. Ugh, having broken ribs sucks. How do I know they're broken?

"I'm Natasha and he's Steve," the redhead informs me. She seems to be examining my condition.

"Last names please?" I inquire immediately. Using first names develops attachment. I can't become attached.

Why am I thinking this?

"No last names," Steve says, and I narrow my eyes at him. Nope. Not a good idea. My splitting headache that I somehow haven't noticed yet just got worse.

"Okay, then what's going on?" I demand, and once again wince. I really need to stop talking and breathing, it's hurting me so so bad.

"I'll tell you, but you need to stop talking. I can tell it's hurting you," Natasha orders, and I just nod my head. "You have amnesia. If you want to know why you have amnesia, I'll have to start at the beginning," when I continue to stay quiet, she continues.

"From what we were able to find, you've been in Hydra custody your whole life. Hydra is an organization that is essentially trying to take over the world. You were raised by them, and they used you as a weapon. They tortured you and told you you were nobody, and sent you on missions to do what they asked. Your 'father' who was not actually your father (more on that later), tortured you the most.

"You most recent mission was a mission to sneak into Avengers tower, kill Tony Stark, and take the plans for the Iron Man suit. When you snuck into Avengers Tower, two of our younger Avengers managed to stop you before the rest of us could get you. When we got there, we put you into a containment area. For three days, you were stuck in there until we let you out. You traveled for two days to a nearby Hydra base while we followed you. When you showed up without the plans and without killing Tony, the scientists got angry and were beating you when we showed up. While we were all occupied, a scientist started got you on your own and was hurting you. You apparently have powers over electricity, and lost control as you passed out. You also electrocuted the scientist. Unfortunately, he's still alive, but at least you tried." Natasha said drily.

That's a lot to take in. The story has a vague familiarity to it, but that's probably because I experienced it and now can't remember it.

~An hour later, after Natalia falls asleep. In the narrator's POV~

"What did you tell her?" Tony asks Natasha when Natasha and Steve join the rest of the Avengers.

"Everything, but not in extreme detail," Natasha says as she sits next to Pietro and Wanda on one of the couches.

"Everything?" Tony repeats, obviously bewildered on why Natasha would tell the girl everything.

"Everything," Natasha confirms. Tony blinks in surprise and raises his eyebrows.

"Think about it," Pietro starts, "if she all the sudden remembers everything sometime in the future and finds out we've lied or hidden things from her, it's not going to help her learn to trust us."

"Wow, that was deep, Flash," Tony says, and Pietro shoots him a look.

"Wrong universe, Tony," Sam mutters. Tony glances at him, irked that someone dared to say something against his fabulous nicknames for everyone.

"What are some of her other injuries?" Wanda asks Natasha, trying to distract the other Avengers from getting into a fight.

"Three broken ribs, a broken leg, a broken wrist, a cracked skull, and various other bruises and cuts. One of the worst cuts was on her leg, it is five inches long and had to be stitched." Natasha informs the other Avengers.

"While Bruce and Dr. Cho were examining her for injuries, they found several scars from wounds. They tortured her horribly," Steve adds, looking disgusted with Hydra. He couldn't fathom how some people could be so horrible to other people.

"Any more information on her powers?" Wanda inquires. She was curious to know the full extent of what the girl could do.

"So far it only seems to be electricity," Bruce says, walking into the room. "She short circuited her heart monitor and IV twice while unconscious."

"She could have more powers," Wanda reminds him. Bruce nods as he sits down next to Sam.

"She could," is all he says. He just hopes she doesn't.

**A/N More information on Natalia and her powers! Also, this is my shortest chapter yet, but I'm really hoping to lengthen the chapters up. I probably won't get more than two thousand words sadly.**

**Thanks for reading! Please, please review!**

**-Elle**


	6. Cool Eye Patch Bro

**A/N I, sadly, do not own the MCU. Sadly. I'm back to moping. Anyways, this you're in for some fun this chapter. And a cool eye patch.**

I blink as awake, and try to sit up, my ribs won't let me without screaming in pain. Ugh, that sucks. Everything hurts.

I quickly assess my injuries. I have a cracked skull, two or three broken ribs, my right leg and wrist are broken, and I have a bunch of other bruises. Also, I have stitches on my right leg from where my bone must have punctured skin.

What happened to me? I remember Natasha filling me in on what happened, but before that, I remember nothing. Nada. Why not? I have amnesia, obviously. I'm just glad they told me everything.

Although I'm not sure I can trust them.

There's this little part of me that says I should trust them, and there's a smaller part that says I shouldn't trust them, and to trust Hydra only.

What's that about? Why do I feel so torn?

I feel so many things at once, and I don't know why! I don't know why I trust but don't trust the Avengers, I don't know why I trust but don't trust Hydra, I don't-

Wait. How do I know Natasha and Steve are part of the Avengers? This is getting annoying. Very annoying. Very very annoying. Very very very annoying. Very very very very annoying. And I'm going to stop there before I keep on going on forever and ever and ever because I am bored out of my mind.

And very confused. Extremely confused.

I just wish I would remember what has happened, or at least why I feel what I feel.

A tall, intimidating man with a cool eye patch comes into my rather large hospital room, followed by the Avengers.

Once again, how do I know they're the Avengers? Ugh.

"I'm telling you, I need Experiment Two," the man says in a deep voice. I straighten up at the sound of my name, and wince at the pain in my ribs. I am bad at remembering this.

A short boy with curly brown hair steps in front of my bed.

"She has a name. She's not just an 'Experiment'. She's a person who deserves to be called by her name," the boy says in a cold voice. By the way the other Avengers are looking at him, he's not normally this cold.

"Brown Recluse is right," Stark says, also stepping in front of my bed, putting a hand on the boy. Peter Parker. That was his name.

The rest of the Avengers move to the front of my bed, and I just sit there.

Peter comes to my right side, and Pietro (just pulled that name off the top of my head) goes to my left. Natasha sits carefully on the edge of my bed, and everyone finds a place around my bed.

"Everyone's so tense. What's wrong?" I ask, confused. I hiss in pain. I need to stop talking. I am such an idiot.

"Experiment Two, you are to come with me," the man, dressed in all black, orders. I shrink back into my bed. Another bad idea.

"Who even are you?" I ask, but then start coughing. Ow, ow, ow, ow, and OW.

"Nick Fury," the man says. I really like his eye patch. I wonder if it's real, or just fake. Like, what happened to his eye?

"The name Nick Fury does sound familiar," I muse, but then start coughing again.

"She needs to stop talking," Natasha says, shooting me a concerned look. "Is there a paper or pen anywhere?" She asks. Fury grabs one from his pocket, and silently hands it to Steve, who hands it to Peter, who hands it to me.

_What do you want, Nick Fury?_ I write, then show my question to Fury. Good thing I know how to write with my left hand.

"I want you to come with me. I thought I made that clear," he growls.

_But why?_ I question.

"I don't understand," Fury lies. It's obvious he's intelligent and understands this question, he just wants to find a way around it. And not answer it, which sends red flags to me. Everything in me is screaming not to trust him.

_Why do you want me to go with you?_ I elaborate. I shouldn't need to elaborate. He should not be avoiding this crucial question.

"SHIELD will help you use your powers for good," Fury informs me.

_I hear screaming, terrible screaming. "We're using you for good," a voice says._

My eyes widen as I suddenly remember something. Not much, but just enough that I know not to go with him.

I shake my head furiously.

"What did you just see?" A guy with a metal arm asks. Bucky. His name is Bucky.

_I didn't see anything, although I heard screaming and someone say 'we're using you for good'._ I write down, and then look at Fury. _I'm not going with you. I'm staying here._

"You're coming with me one way or another," Fury says darkly, stepping toward me. Steve blocks his path.

"If you want to get to her you'll have to get through us first," he says, in the most heroic way possible. Amusing, but sweet at the same time.

Fury storms out of the room without taking his pen or pad back.

_Ha!_ I write. _Fury 'furiously' stormed out of the room._

Stark- I mean, Tony, laughs.

Oh no. I'm using first names. I've become attached.

Why does it matter if I'm attached?

"Is that irony?" Pietro asks. Tony nods, looking proudly at Pietro.

"That, Pietro is irony. You are correct," Tony says, smirking. I stare at both of them, confused.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," Peter says from beside me, and I drag my gaze over to him. I raise my eyebrows dubiously.

_Will I?_ I write. Peter smirks and nods.

Will I stay? Will I stay and get used to them? I mean, I did say I'd stay with them instead of going with Fury. So far these people have been so kind to me. So why do I feel like I'm making a mistake? But another part of me feels like I'm doing the wrong thing.

_Having amnesia sucks,_ I write.

"Why?" Peter asks while the rest of the Avengers are talking to each other. "I mean, obviously there's the not remembering anything, but is there any other reason?"

_I feel so many different things, and I don't know why I feel this way!_ I write, frustrated. I sigh, and wince. _And I keep on forgetting not to breathe suddenly, although I'm sure that has nothing to do with the amnesia I'm guessing, and more of my own forgetfulness._

~Some time later, after Natalia fell asleep. The Avengers are still in Natalia's hospital room, which is quite large. And this is in the narrator's POV~

"Fury's going to try to get her back somehow," Steve says, eyeing the sleeping girl.

"I thought you didn't like her," Tony points out. Steve shrugs.

"Maybe I changed my mind after I saw what she went through," he answers. There is no 'maybe' about it. After seeing what the poor girl went through, he changed his mind about her.

"Anyways, we need to move her from this hospital to the Avengers Complex as soon as possible. Fury's going to try and get her," Natasha says, getting right to business as usual.

"Not only Fury, but Dr. Wright," Pietro adds, with some disgust. He doesn't like Dr. Wright at all.

"By Dr. Wright you mean Baron Von Blitzschlag," Wanda corrects. They found out his real identity after they apprehended him.

"Let's discuss Blitzschlag for a second," Clint says. "So he was pretending to be Dr. Wright, and 'adopted' Natalia to try and make his cover seem more realistic?"

"Yes," Bucky says, from the corner. He's not surprised Blitzschlag would do that- he was a horrible man.

"I know he's evil and everything, but Blitzschlag is a fun name to say," Pietro says, grinning. "Blitzschlag, Blitzschlag, Blitzschlag."

"Focus, Pietro," Wanda gently reminds him.

**A/N I hope you like this chapter! It was fun to write. I'm trying to include all the Avengers in the story, but there's just soooooo many. I keep on forgetting Thor...**

**Anyways, don't forget to review, and thanks for reading!**

**-Elle**


	7. Attacked

**A/N I do not own the MCU, or the books/bands/songs I mentioned in this chapter. Sadness.**

I have just found out the extent of my injuries, and feel horrible. My wrist is going to take four to six weeks to heal, my ribs and leg are going to take about six weeks to heal, and my skull is going to take _months_. Literal months. Although the pain should take about five or ten days dissipate. I'm two days in. Eight more days to go with this impossible headache. And there's the matter of my amnesia, which might never be cured. There's no treatment for it, which sucks. 'Sucks' is an understatement, actually.

"May the odds be ever in my favor," I mutter. I've officially stopped not talking. I won't let a petty thing like pain get in my way of expressing my sarcasm and awesome book references. Although I don't know how I know them.

"Hm?" Steve asks, from his spot on one of the chairs. One of the Avengers was almost constantly in the room with me, unless there was a doctor or nurse present.

"Nothing," I say automatically. Steve raises his eyebrows, but doesn't say anything.

"We're ready," Bucky says, walking into the room. Right. I was being transported from this hospital to the Avengers complex. Wherever that was.

"You ready kid?" Steve asks me. I nod. I've got this. I can't walk with my broken leg without using crutches, but because of my ribs and wrist I can't use crutches, so I'm going to be escorted via wheelchair.

I stand up with Steve's help, and immediately sit into the wheelchair, which was right next to my bed. I sat down a little too quickly and jarred my ribs, causing me to wince.

Come on self, you're stronger than this. Stop wincing at every little bit of pain you feel, at every time anyone makes a sudden move toward you. Why do I do that? I guess it's because Hydra tortured me. I mean, that's a rational response.

"Okay, let's go," Steve says, and he pushes my wheelchair out of the room, Bucky following. We go to an elevator, where we go down two floors. When we finally make it to the first floor and the elevator doors open, they open to a bunch of SHIELD agents.

"Oh no," is all Bucky mutters as they start to attack us. Steve pushes me into a corner of the elevator, pushes him and Bucky out, and presses the second floor. The elevator doors close, and I am transported to the second floor. As the elevator doors slide open again with a ding, I push myself out of the elevator.

I hear someone walk behind me, and turn to see three more SHIELD agents. I groan as they slowly advance on me.

"Come on, Experiment Two," the tallest of them coaxes. I try to push myself backwards but I'm at the end of the hall. Part of them wants to do what they say, to just follow the order and everything will go well. I ignore that part, telling it to shut up.

"No, I'm not going with you, leave me alone," I growl, looking for something, anything, to deter them as they slowly advance, looking at me like I'm a wounded animal. Of course, there's nothing to grab, and I begin to panic as they get closer. I scream, although no one is close enough to hear and the people who are close enough are the people trying to take me. This situation is horrible.

They're fifteen feet away from me. Ten feet away from me.

Something in me snaps, and out of reflex extend my left arm toward them and release a dangerous energy that's been building up in me. I instinctively shut my eyes, but I still see the flash of lightning through my shut eyelids.

"Woah," I breathe, staring at the three bodies on the floor. "I didn't know I could do that."

I hear more footsteps and panic again, but it's only Steve and Bucky. I sigh in relief when I see it's them. Steve checks the agent's wrist as Bucky grabs my wheelchair.

"They're alive, somehow," Steve confirms as we once again enter the elevator.

"I'm getting tired of elevators," I complain as Steve and Bucky rush me out of the building and into a dark blue van.

"Me too," Bucky says grimly. I am strapped into one of the seats in the middle, with Steve and Bucky in the row behind me, Tony and Thor in the row in front of me, and Natasha and Clint in the front seats, Clint driving.

"Everyone okay?" She asks, turning to get a better look at us as the van lurches forward.

We all nod, and she focuses on the road.

"Any music you would like to listen too?" Clint asks, looking at me through the mirror.

"Focus on the road, Clint!" Natasha shouts, taking hold of the wheel before Clint focuses on the road again.

"Relax, Nat, I got this," he tries calming her. It doesn't work.

"You almost drove us off the side of the road!" She shrieks. Thor chuckles, and she turns to him. "This is not funny, Thor," she scolds.

"That is where you are wrong, Lady Natasha," Thor continues to chuckle. "It is very amusing."

I laugh from my seat, but then clutch my ribs, coughing. "Laughing is not a good idea," I wheeze. Everyone just stares at me.

"Did she just laugh?" Tony asks, disbelief coloring his face. "The first time she's laughed and I didn't cause it? Aw, heck no!" He complains, and I smile, trying not to laugh.

"Seriously though, any music?" Clint repeats, making sure to pay extra attention to the road.

"Imagine Dragons or Fall Out Boy," I say immediately. Why? Ugh. I'm getting tired of asking myself why.

"Okay," he says. "Natasha, will you please turn on Imagine Dragons or Fall Out Boy, as I am currently focusing on the road and unable to do so?" He asks, and Natasha smirks, and grabs his phone, which is connected to the van's stereo via bluetooth.

I'm So Sorry, from the album Smoke and Mirrors by Imagine Dragons comes on, and I grin.

"I love this song!" I smile, and look out the window while listening to it. After I'm So Sorry turns off, we listen to Gold, Friction, Whatever It Takes, and Believer, all from Imagine Dragons. Because Clint is speeding and driving like a maniac, we get to the Avengers Complex in no time. Thor helps me out of the vehicle and I sit in the wheelchair again.

The Avengers Complex is huge. And that's an understatement. It's the Order of Phoenix of buildings. Literally huge, and very fat.

I'm not given much time to admire it, as I am rushed inside. I am rushed through the building and put in a bed in the infirmary.

"Good night," I mumble to the assembled Avengers (hahahaha), and succumb to blissful sleep.

**A/N I literally always die when I say 'assembled Avengers'. It's just so fun to write, and I laugh every time I write it.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Elle**


	8. Almost There

**A/N I do not own anything might be mentioned in this chapter, or the MCU. I only own Natalia and this plot. This is six weeks later than the last chapter, and all of Natalia's injuries (with the exception of the cracked skull) have healed to the point she's had the casts taken off. Also, she's bonded with each of the Avengers, mostly Pietro, Wanda, and Peter.**

Also, I know it's not called the 'Avengers Complex' but I prefer to call it that.

I unconsciously flex my stiff wrist. Despite extensive physical therapy, it's still stiff a lot, and it's looking like it'll stay that way. I'll just have to deal with it. My ribs are still tender, but healed. My leg is also sometimes stiff, but otherwise feels healed. The only thing that hasn't healed completely is my stupid cracked skull and amnesia.

I'm currently standing in my bedroom, resting all my weight on my right leg obviously. I don't want to risk falling, my left leg is still weak from six weeks of inactivity.

I survey my bedroom. It's walls are painted white, and it has white furniture, making it look really pale. There's a queen sized bed, two bookshelves, a large closet, a bed stand, a beanbag in the corner, a full size mirror in the other corner, and a desk. I currently have absolutely nothing to decorate the furniture with, so Tony asked me earlier if I wanted to go out to shop with him or Pepper. I agreed, and I'm going in a few minutes with Pepper. As I have no other clothes to change into other than the assortment of pjs I wore while I was recovering and a pair of shorts, t-shirt, and leather jacket, I obviously chose the shorts, t-shirt and leather jacket. For shoes, I chose a nice pair of converse. I quickly put my long black hair into a ponytail and head out of the door.

I walk out of my room and look around, realizing I don't know where to go. I see Clint at the end of the hall.

"Excuse me?" I call. He turns around and heads toward me. "Can you help me find the entrance of this place? I'm supposed to meet Pepper there and I just realized I don't know my way around," I say, grinning sheepishly. Clint shrugs.

"Sure thing. Follow me, kid," he orders, and I follow him through the Complex.

"Thanks!" I say once we reach the front door. I see Pepper, and walk over to her. She's holding crutches. Uh-oh.

"You're using these," she says, thrusting them at me. I know by now to not argue. It's pointless. I could probably win an argument against anyone but her and Natasha. They were unmovable.

I grab the crutches, holding them awkwardly. I haven't used them before.

"You'll get the hang of it," she assures me, and we head on out.

We go to several stores, and I get more shorts, a few hoodies, some sweatpants, and skinny jeans while we were casually talking.

We were in the local mall when I spotted some guys following us.

"Pepper-" I begin to say. She cuts me off.

"I know, Natalia, I know," is all she says. She calls Happy, our driver, but before he can get here, the guys are all the sudden right behind us. One of them tries grabbing the back of my leather jacket. I whirl and hit him over the head with the crutches. Two of the other guys continue to come at me, and one of them goes after Pepper. She's fighting back, winning the fight, and I have to focus on the two guys attacking me. One of them punches me in the eye, and I take my crutch and hit _him_ over the head with it.

"Hey, what do you know, these things _do_ come in handy," I mutter, knocking the last guy out.

"Oh my gosh Natalia, are you okay?" Pepper asks, rushing over to me. I shrug.

"They got a hit in on my eye, but that's all. Let's go, we're attracting a crowd," I advise, and we quickly leave the mall. Happy meets us half way out of the mall and walks with us to car. We drive silently home.

When we enter the Compound, all of the Avengers are standing near the entrance, looking grim. Even Tony doesn't say anything as we walk inside.

"What's wrong?" Pepper immediately asks, seeing them.

"Blitzschlag got out," Steve says quietly. Blitzschlag? That name sounds familiar. Hm…

"What happened to Natalia?" Bucky asks, seeing my eye, which by now is swollen shut. My head is starting to hurt.

"Four guys attacked us in the mall. Three of them went after her, and one came after me. With the exception of her black eye, there was no other injuries. At least for us. Them, on the other hand… Well, if you want to see the fight, you should just look it up. I'm sure it's blowing up right now," Pepper says, with some disgust.

"Before we look at that video, we need to get ice on that bruise," Steve says, and we all move to the kitchen, where I sit on the counter and put ice against my wound.

"Natalia, we have something to discuss," Pepper says, exchanging a look with Natasha. "Now, if everyone would please leave us for a few minutes?" She asks politely, and everyone files out. I sit nervously on the counter, worrying over what she might want to talk about.

"Yeah?" I ask her, trying to stay casual and not freak out.

"You know how Natasha has had temporary custody of you? Well, we discussed it, and if it's okay with you, I would like to have permanent custody of you."

"Yes! I mean, I'd love that! Thank you, Pepper!" I say, my face breaking into a smile. I don't know what I was expecting, but this sure wasn't it.

"Really? Wow. That was easier than I thought. I just have to finish some paperwork, and you're officially a Stark!" She says, smiling. I pause for a second.

"Does that mean Tony has custody of me too?" I ask, curious. I wouldn't mind it if he did, I just wanted to know.

"No, just me," she assured me. I don't know how that works, but okay. "Although to the public, you're going to be our adopted daughter. Also, because Stark's so popular, there's going to be a lot of publicity. Will you mind that?" She asks, clearly concerned. I shrug.

"I have a mom now. I don't care," is all I say. Despite not remembering anything about my past, I've been told my dad was evil and I never knew my mother.

**A/N So Pepper and Natalia were attacked, but by who? Even I haven't figured that out yet. Also, I'm happy Pepper adopted Natalia. I know in a lot of fics, the kid is usually adopted by Natasha (and I love those fics), but I feel like Pepper is the right choice. She's the only emotionally stable person, plus she's around more often. And Natasha isn't exactly a good role model, despite currently being a good guy. I also lowkey (highkey) ship Clint and Natasha. Oh, another thing (this A/N is just one big ramble) Pepper and Tony are married. Yup.**

**Thanks for reading, and please please review!**

**-Elle**


	9. Hiatus Note

**Do not review! Will be replaced with another chapter!**

**Hello everyone. I have come to say this story, along with my Selection one, will be on hiatus for awhile. Probably not for more than say, two weeks. During this hiatus, I will be writing, I just need a break to write without having the pressures of when I'm going to update. Not that any of you are pressuring me, more like I'm pressuring myself. Thank you for understanding.**

**Do not review! Will be replaced with another chapter!**


End file.
